


【法英】某年的某个秋日

by sunny5512373



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK - Relationship - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny5512373/pseuds/sunny5512373
Summary: ＃之前的脑洞搬运 ＃没记错的话是第一次产的肉





	【法英】某年的某个秋日

「夜安。」

那是个平凡的深秋雨夜，与一个意料外的访客。在街灯泛黄的光线下，来者双手抱胸的身影斜倚在他的家门旁，发稍的水珠滴落反射着灯光有如金沙流泻，落在他满是水珠的立领风衣上褶褶生辉。

而同样在灯光下闪烁的碧眸让来者的身份昭然若揭，使弗朗西斯一时之间对于这个画面更加迷茫。亚瑟‧柯克兰怎么会在这个时间站在他家的门前？

当然，这时他们的关系并没有差到不会相互拜访。事实上，两个人自然而然走到了一起，或许可以说是发展成伴侣关系，也不过是一两年的事。但此时海底隧道还没个影子，渡轮也不会在这个时间对开。他不懂在这种时刻到底是什么风把这家伙从彼岸吹到他家门口。 

「先进来。」疑惑归疑惑，弗朗西斯还是在几秒后反应了过来，匆匆开了门后把人捞了进屋，并一气呵成地推进了浴室。「有什么事弄干了再说。」

「其实我只是路──」

「路过也等一下再说。」鬼才信，先不说他住得离市中心并不近，也不说要如何才能不经意地从伦敦走到巴黎──虽然他们真的有可能做到。路过的人会抱胸斜靠在别人家门旁吗，显然不会。脱下对方风衣的瞬间弗朗西斯内心闪过一大串的吐槽，不过他还是拿着风衣顺手带上门，明智地不打算马上与对方争论。

亚瑟的动作称得上快，弗朗西斯拿着热巧克力从厨房出来时，他已经披着浴袍在餐厅坐定了。刚吹干的金发比起平时多了点蓬松感，令他萌生了想伸手揉一把的冲动。但他只是放下马克杯，在一旁拉过椅子坐下，等对方开口。

「真难得，你加班了。」亚瑟偏过头来漂了眼身旁的男人，虽然慢条斯理但诚恳地表示他的惊讶。

法国人没想到话题会从自己开始，耸了耸肩。「或许哥哥我去酒吧找美人了也不一定，毕竟我们多久没见了？」

「快一个月。」青年捧起马克杯，一点也没被激怒的样子。「没酒味，更不用说香水，你刚才靠那么近我除了手上沾着的墨什么也没见着。」

「观察入微，侦探先生。」弗朗西斯举双手投降。「你怎么来的？」

「走来的，难道我还能搭地铁来吗？」

对方一副理所当然地回答，却让他更加困惑。的确，作为国家的他们都能依意念短时间移动一大段距离。但在自家国土内就要花上一些力气，更不用说跨国境的移动。上次自己一个着急就这么跑去日本，简直像跑了全程马拉松一样。当然跨个海峡没那么费劲，但也和冲刺四百公尺的感觉差不多。这家伙现在身体是特别好没错，但特地『路过』到巴黎还淋雨──去/他/的绅士不撑伞──等他回来，应该是有要紧事，但他看起来却又那样从容自在。

想我了…？他迟疑着这么猜测，同时意识到自己又有多么想念对方。

或许他沉默了太久，也或许脸上的表情透露了困惑，亚瑟没有继续等他回话，自顾自地说了起来。

「下午出差坐地铁，把整串钥匙忘在办公室。」他低下头啜了一口可可。「事办完也晚了，不想让家里几个看笑话。」

「所以没什么要紧事吧。」弗朗西斯看着对方的侧颜，同时作个最后确认。

「没──」

亚瑟没能把话说完，已经被一个轻柔但迫不及待的吻堵住双唇。不着痕迹地扬起嘴角，他尽力把杯子安全送回桌面，才顺势环着对方的颈项加深了这个吻。

虽然忘了钥匙是个意外，但弗朗西斯也不算猜错，否则他也能随便找个旅店解决这微不足道的问题。就像弗朗西斯想念他，他也一样想念弗朗西斯，即便一个月的光阴对于两人的生命来说其实是那样短暂。

随着势均力敌而难分难舍的唇舌交/缠，两个人穿过楼梯与长廊最终抵达了卧房。一直到弗朗西斯将对方推上了床，两人的喘/息才暂时分了开来。

亚瑟蒙在弗朗西斯的阴影中，带着点红/肿的双唇微张，方才分开时牵起的银丝现在自唇角延伸到耳下微微闪着光，胸膛在灰色的浴袍下若隐若现地起伏着。他双臂上抬，一手解着对方的衬衫另一手挑衅似地在那逐渐暴/露的胸口游移。隔着一张皮肤与几层肌肉，心跳的变化以颤动的形式在指尖表露无遗，在影中显得幽绿的眼眸闪过一丝得逞的兴味，十指更是变本加厉。而在他终于解完对方皮带的同时，自己也完全暴/露于带着凉意的空气中。他感觉到刚才扯开系带的五指在他的肚脐周遭打转着，像书写着什么一样将笔画带到腰侧，最后于腰窝点燃烽火似地画上句点。

弗朗西斯带着薄茧的手从腰部往胸口一寸寸地耕耘身下人的欲/望，同时俯身又一次吻了他的伴侣，这回舌尖不再长驱直入，只是从里到外描摹过双唇，而后他们相互轻咬着对方的唇瓣，直到弗朗西斯缓缓转而将攻势移到鼻翼，再到对方不自觉闭上的眼。最终他含住已然透红的耳侧，同时指腹抵达了乳/首。他能想见舔舐的微小声响在对方耳边放大得清晰可闻，以及寒毛立起而暴/露无疑的酥/麻感。身下不住的颤/动混着猛然加快的心跳似乎不用贴着胸口也能感觉到，于是他接着两指轻夹红璎像是拈起一朵花，不意外地收获对方猛然一颤。

耳廓的湿热吐息与胸前的恶意逗弄双管齐下，亚瑟已然无法控制身体一阵阵的震颤，抬起的性/器随着腰一次次无意识的扭动与对方的相互摩擦。当那双恶质的手从搓揉转而以指甲搔刮时，更无从抑制像触电般的一震，几乎算是撞了上去。他能听见弗朗西斯在耳侧闷哼了声，还不自觉地咬了一口他的耳垂，于是又是一震。

一次次无意的摩擦下弗朗西斯觉得自己要忍不住了，显然亚瑟亦然，即便他像以往一般紧抿双唇不让呻/吟流露，鼻腔无法湮堵的哼声还是暴/露了他的难/耐。事实上，充/血发/硬的乳/尖与无意轻扭的腰枝，无一不背叛了他脸上那层游刃有余的表象，更何况那层不愿服软的五官还蒙着一片完全没说服力的潮/红。弗朗西斯觉得光是看着这画面，根本不需要特别照顾自己的小家伙就已经硬得不行。于是他当机立断地暂且放过挺/立发红的果实，往一旁偏过身子抓起床头柜上的润滑液，并在回到原位时顺势揽过身下人的腰，轻轻翻了过去。

像是煎鱼似地。亚瑟恍惚地想到，然后他摇了下头试图让自己清醒点，同时自动自发地调整成跪趴的姿势，任对方开始服务自己。脸埋在枕中，刻意装出的表情也就没了意义，于是他攒着枕套的同时也放松了脸部肌肉，不再管它们组成的到底是什么样的神态，而冰凉黏稠的液体恰恰就在他毫无防备的这一刻随着手指刺了进去。

「哈啊！」声线被枕头闷住了大半，显得有些模糊，但对于一个安静的夜晚也足够清楚了。从身后的轻笑声可以知道弗朗西斯绝对是故意的，而且丝毫没有停手的打算。他还来不及心生抱怨，那灵巧的指节已经找到了敏/感点，开始在体内肆虐。神经冲动一波波冲向大脑，他的意识除了试图咬紧牙关之外只剩下快/感与酸胀混在一起的奇妙感受。一个月的时间并没有让两人对彼此身体的熟悉度减少分毫，很快地，另一根手指加了进来，不用多久第三根也在隐约可闻的液体声中加入。

他算准了弗朗西斯抽出手指的时机，深吸一口气，重新换上自认为掌握全局──事实上在他人眼里称得上是娇媚──的表情，一个翻身让两人上下倒了过来。

「你要磨蹭到什么时候。」他说，看着那双鸢紫色的眼眸在欲/望中染上笑意，一边找准位子坐了下去。

上提的哼声无法抑制地从鼻腔泄露，几乎是同时，弗朗西斯也长叹了一声。亚瑟等了几秒让方才冲上脑门的一片白退去，才开始了动作。一上一下的拍击声相对于两人的喘/息显得响亮，注意到这点的时候他的脸不自觉地又热了几分。一开始半卧看着自己的对方想必注意到了，因为他又低声笑了一阵，然后撑起身子，双手在不妨碍动作的前提下扶着他的腰。

「你很想我。」弗朗西斯将这句话连着吐息拍在他的锁骨上，散落的长发轻轻拂过时搔得他有些痒。

「没有、唔嗯…」反射性地张口否认，黏腻的呻/吟却连带着一起滑了出来，他只得赶紧又闭上嘴，报复性地扯了扯对方几丝金发。

弗朗西斯无声地笑了笑，双手自对方的腰向上滑到蝴蝶骨，唇瓣覆上对方颈侧，让舌尖先打个转再轻咬着吸吮，不意外地又一次收获藏不起的哼声。他能想见现在唇下有个醒目的红痕印在白皙的肤上，于是他心满意足地继续向下，顺着头部微仰而绷紧的曲线到达颈根，再将那精致的锁骨全吻了遍。

下身一次次越发灼热的快/感与颈部的刺激冲得他几近失神，差点重心不稳地往前扑去。亚瑟不得不放开那几缕无辜的长发，空出双手扶在对方肩上，才能继续他的高频率简协运动。拍击声已经混入了滋噗滋噗的声响，汩汩流出的前液在交/合处积存，刚显得泛滥成灾，又在每一次身躯落下时因为快速挤压而向四周飞溅，一次次周而复始。

看出身上的人已经快到高/潮，弗朗西斯总算是把双手移到对方身前，开始照顾从一开始就被冷落的玉茎。指尖触及那被液体沾染像是裹上糖浆的性/器时，亚瑟黏腻的鼻音伴随着双肩上用力的抓握传来。他满意地瞇起眼，五指包覆着柱身，顺着对方一上一下的动作撸/动。上方的哼声开始一次次上扬，紧闭的薄唇似乎已经失去了意义，从激烈起伏的胸膛到腹部全染上了淡淡的玫瑰红。空着的那手平贴着从人鱼线之间缓缓向上滑，经过肚脐、胸膛，最终顺着方才留下的吻/痕绕过左侧，搭上对方的后颈。

「呼、哈啊、啊、唔嗯…」亚瑟重重落下并迎来高/潮时，搭在后颈那只手移到他的后脑勺并向下一揽，将他的唇带到弗朗西斯的之上。对方灵巧的舌头总是撬得开他紧咬的齿关，让最后一点呻/吟在完全被吻堵住之前就露了出来。他的精/液溅上了两人胸腹，而收紧的内/壁感觉得到微凉的液体洒在里面，可是罪魁祸首还抵在他的前/列/腺上，只有些许疲软，似乎马上能再来一次。毕竟很久没做了，这样的发展他并不怎么意外，只是在缠/绵的吻后懒洋洋地将自己依于对方身上，下巴靠在方才抓握的肩头，在下一波动作前缓口气。

半晌，弗朗西斯拉过一颗枕头，将挂在身上的人轻缓地压了下去。额头抵着额头，以过近的距离看着一片波光粼粼的幽绿，他慵懒地开口。「我也想你。」

亚瑟觉得有些发烫，他想或许是因为对方的气息洒在脸上的原故。「你是想我，还是想上我？」他挑衅似地低喃，刻意忽视了那个也字。

「Both.」刻意转换成英文的单词沾染了法国腔和低沉的笑声，接着又换回法文。「看来你还很有精神。」

「当然，我还担心你萎──哈啊！啊、啊嗯……」嘴上不饶人的同时弗朗西斯已经重新盯上了他的胸口，一个俯身就开始舔弄起右乳。舌尖打转着碾压乳/晕、时不时戳弄着乳/首，心血来潮就效仿婴儿啜饮着吮吸，左胸在淫/靡的空气中被冷落，但偶尔又被指尖看似无意地扫过。身躯无法控制地颤抖震动，对方深埋体内的性/器因此一次次擦过前/列/腺，引发了另一波的欲/望却达不到满足。就像两军对峙却被从后方突袭一样，亚瑟对此完全猝不及防，只能任自己被情/欲的海啸卷走，于其中恍惚沉浮。

「这不用担心，亲爱的。」男人终于从又一次充血挺/立的红璎抬头，压低了嗓音说着，然后又一次低下头，含住了方才被冷遇的左边。

刚经历过高/潮的身躯更加敏感，在一阵阵撩拨下他的性/器又一次抬高，顶在弗朗西斯的小腹上。他想这已经够了，便试图推了推还赖在他心口上的人，而那人以一个用力的吸吮做为回应。亚瑟差点失声尖叫了出来，硬生生又吞了下去。他实在不想叫得像个婊/子似的，可弗朗西斯就喜欢听他的声音。想到这里，他带着点怨气揪起对方一束长发泄恨，一边喘着气低吼。「你他/妈真的是萎──啊啊！」

第二次了，去/你/的让我说完话你这混账。在一下一下的撞击中他不无怒气地这么想，但在一声声极力压抑的呻/吟中自然是没有骂出声的机会，只好继续扯着还没放开的金发作为报复。直到他一个挺身咬住对方的肩，才松开十指转而环住对方脖颈。

「所以我说不用担心，小少爷。」左肩像往常一样传来刺痛的同时弗朗西斯说道，带着点得逞的意味。朝着那一点又是一个猛冲，这头狮子啃得更狠了，他能感觉到有几个牙眼八成已经见了血，却越发笑瞇了眼。

「…嗯…哼嗯…」深深浅浅的撞击间他的腿已经在对方的背上交互相扣，两人的距离又近了一些，来回的动作也因此越发频繁。咬得死紧的贝齿依然挡不住腻人的鼻音断断续续地回响在室内，原先就凝着一片波光的碧眸此时满溢生理性的泪水，落在弗朗西斯肩上，与唾液和血丝混在一起，顺着下颔淌过亚瑟的颈侧，显得更加煽/情。

「哼、哼、哼嗯、嗯嗯呃嗯！」这回不需要任何额外的碰触，光是与下腹的摩擦与体内的冲撞他就在拔高的鼻音中又一次达到高/潮，而随之而来的紧缩也让对方很快在体内又灌了滩浊/液。

他脱力地重重躺平，而弗朗西斯还继续趴在他身上轻咬着耳侧。几秒后他意识到对方并没有要退出的意思，有些无力地抽了抽嘴角。「这个季节的青蛙该冬眠，而不是发/情。」

「哥哥我忍很久了。」

耳边的低喃和气息充满自己不愿承认的磁性，亚瑟闭了闭眼，向另一边侧过头，双手却重新环起弗朗西斯的颈项。

「随你吧。」他听见自己这么说。

亚瑟踩下床的时后腿一软差点跌撞在床头柜上，幸好弗朗西斯眼明手快地拉住了。经过几次失败的尝试，最终他不得不妥协，让对方背着到浴室去。途中他以所剩不多的力气试图拔掉对方的胡子，让原先几步路的距离变得有些漫长。

两人终于稳坐在放满水的浴缸里时，准确的生理时钟、激烈运动的疲劳加上蒸腾的热气都令他昏昏欲睡，索性直接挂在对方身上任人搓洗，甚至连有没有被趁机上下其手都懒得管了。恍惚中他感觉到弗朗西斯在处理完两人身上的污痕后开始把留在体内的白/浊一点一点弄出来，同时从水里捞起了自己的右手，十指相扣地吻过每一个指节。那些吻细碎得像是从海边捞起后自指缝间流泻的白沙，又轻得像无风带吹不起船帆的微风，也与这两者一样，乍看没什么用处，却很舒心。

眼皮一垂一垂地几近阖上，亚瑟强撑着一条缝，只能瞥见一旁滴着水的金发随着动作摇晃。不知道过了多久，那人终于放下他的手，偏过头让唇瓣印在他同样渗着水的鬓角。

「没关系，睡吧。」他听见弗朗西斯这么说，于是顺应本能地闭上眼。

用完早餐，亚瑟谢绝了对方为自己订船票的建议，坚持自己怎么来的就怎么回去。毕竟这个方式比渡轮接着地铁的路线快得多，而他那里还有预定的工作要完成。弗朗西斯没有继续坚持，只是咬着法式吐司若有所思地盯着他的腰。

扣上风衣最后一颗扣子，被盯得有些不自在的他习惯性地把左手放进口袋，然后抬眼看着弗朗西斯，挑起粗黑的眉。

弗朗西斯像是没注意到他的视线，继续盯着他的腰，只是那口法式吐司咬了两分钟都还没入口。两人就这样毫无交集地相互对视了片刻，最后由亚瑟打破了沉默。

「避免我又一次大意，或许我该在前院的盆花下放一份备用钥匙，你怎么看？」

「挺好的。」弗朗西斯吞下了那口吐司，终于抬头对上他的眼。「你的哥哥们不会发现？」

「对，第五盆花是株玫瑰。」薄唇扬起了狡黠的弧度。

「挺好的。」他又说了一次，这回同样带着明显的笑意。「你要走了？」

亚瑟点点头，和起身送他的弗朗西斯一起走到了门口。「再会，弗朗西斯。」他说着，左手还插在口袋。

男人在他的鼻尖留下一个吻。「再会，亚瑟。」

他点点头，转身踏上巴黎的街道，毫不犹豫地绕过最近的路口，没有回头。

稍微一个出神，脚下踩的已是伦敦。往前一看，映入眼帘的是不远处的大笨钟。

靠在转角墙边暂时喘口气，亚瑟这才在朝阳下摊开左手。

就像他想的一样，一枚钥匙平躺在掌心中微微闪着光。

Fin.


End file.
